Friday Night Dinner's Dessert
by Dirty Twin
Summary: Luke and Lorelai's very evenful Friday Night Dinner. a Dirty fluff we all need those days!COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Just a little , pointless, dirty fluff that we all need those days!

For all who read my other story: _Come back to me-_ I will update it soon, I couldn't do it earlier cause I was in Paris and needed to update my Scott/Lauren fic _Falling, _before that.

Huge thanks to Kari for the beat

I own nothing, but if I did then ASP's head would end on a stick!

this is for all of you JJs!

* * *

"Do we really have to?" Lorelai whined, standing in front of her parents' house on yet another Friday evening. 

"Just ring the bell." Luke rolled his eyes. They had been having the same argument for the last 15 minutes, not to mention the last 2 days when Lorelai was trying to come up with a plan and find the best excuse for them to not go.

"But Luke, don't you know how much better and more '_entertaining_' it would be for us to just turn around really fast so that Emily won't realize we are here in the first place and go back home and _enjoy_ ourselves alone at home?" She arched her eyebrows at him seductively.

"Lorelai we had the last 2 weeks of enjoying each other's company, along with this morning and afternoon, not that I'm complaining. We will just go in, show the pictures we took on the honeymoon, drink, eat, say goodbye and next thing you know we're back in Stars Hollow." Luke tried to sound reasonable, even if the only thing he wanted was to be back at home where they could reenact the best part of their honeymoon that they had been perfecting for the last two and a half weeks of their marriage. But the promise to the Gilmores that they would show up on the first Friday Night Dinner after returning was stronger than his wants and needs. "Plus Rory and Logan are gonna be here too, so maybe your mother will stop herself from torturing us too much," he joked, trying to lighten up the mood a little.

Just when Lorelai was going to turn on her heels and run back to the car, which without a doubt would force Luke to go after her, the door opened.

"There you are," Emily greeted them as Luke grabbed Lorelai's shoulder and turned her back around so that she was now facing her mother with a fake/happy smile.

"Hi mom," Lorelai said cheerfully. Too cheerfully. "Since when do you open the door?" she questioned.

"Since I saw you arrive 20 minutes ago and still you hadn't joined us inside," Emily replied pointedly, knowing her daughter way too well when it came to the dinners.

"Hi Emily." Luke decided to jump in, knowing that starting a fight before the dinner even started wasn't the best idea in the world.

"Well hello Luke," she replied. As much as she was against this relationship at the beginning, Emily slowly, step by step, learned to accept it, knowing that there was nothing she could do about it. Luke and Lorelai were stronger together than ever and nothing could break their relationship. And she knew that if she didn't want to miss out on anything in the future, potential grandkids lives (that she was sure would come soon in time), she had to be more tolerable and civil towards their new marriage.

"Well don't stand there, come on in. There's so much you have to tell us about your trip." Emily rushed them in. "Rory and Logan should be here soon."

After sitting on their regular places on the sofa, Luke and Lorelai received their respective drinks from Emily as she sat on the opposite sofa, joined by Richard. They were now looking over the pictures that Luke and Lorelai brought along with them.

"You don't have that many pictures," Emily commented looking through them.

"Huh?" Lorelai asked turning to her mother, breaking the gaze she was sharing with Luke, caressing his long skillful fingers, playing with simple, silver band, safely placed on his finger.

"You don't have that many pictures," Emily repeated. "Did you leave most of them at home?" she questioned in her suspicious manlier.

"Oh no, those are all we took," Lorelai replied sincerely.

"But there are barely 30 here Lorelai," Richard pointed out.

"I thought there were a lot of places to go in the Bahamas, a lot of attractions…" Emily added.

"Well…we weren't going out much" Lorelai replied, remembering why they liked to stay at their room much more.

"Was the weather was bad? Isn't it one of those places where the weather is always good? When we were there is was amazing, wasn't it Richard?"

"Yes Emily, definitely fine weather," Richard replied absently, taking a slip of his Scotch.

"The weather was… fine," Luke said, trying not to blush too much.

"Then why were you staying in your room?" Emily questioned totally oblivious.

There was a moment of silence between the four. The only sounds they could here were ice cubes hitting each other in Richard's glass and Luke's faster than normal, nervous breathing. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be Rory and Logan," Emily said. "Marisa, would you open the door?" But after yet another moment, the maid didn't respond and the bell was still ringing. "Oh for heaven's sake! Apparently you have to pay and still do everything by yourself these days." Irritated and annoyed, Emily made her way to the door leaving Luke and Lorelai alone with Richard who found something interesting in the newspaper.

"Saved by the bell," Lorelai whispered to Luke, seeing his face still in 12 shades of red.

"You have no idea," Luke mumbled, letting go of the breath he had been holding for so long.

They're all now sitting at the dinning table with Richard and Emily at the heads of the table, Luke and Lorelai on Emily's left and Rory with Logan on her right. They hadn't gone back to the discussion about what exactly Luke and Lorelai were doing during those 2 weeks at the Bahamas. Apparently Emily finally got the subtle hint of the fact that it was their honeymoon after all.

When both Emily and Richard focused all their interest on Rory and Logan's plans of spending the rest of the summer, Lorelai just couldn't help herself.

Sliding her foot easily out from her heels, she moved it in the direction of Luke's leg.

At first he didn't realize what she was doing till one of her toes went under the end of his pants, moving up, bringing the material up his leg in the process.

In the same moment, the fork he was holding in his hand hit the plate with a bang causing everyone to look at him.

"Is omething wrong ?" Richard asked.

"No.,. not at all, it just slipped out of my hand," Luke managed to say. He could see Lorelai hardly controlling her giggle. When the attention returned to Rory, he shot Lorelai a pointed look, to which she replied with a wink. She wasn't planning to end her little game just yet.

It wasn't more than 4 minutes before Luke's leg hit unconsciously the under of the table on Rory and Logan's side of the table. Emily, who was at that moment instructing the maid as to when should she bring the dessert exclaimed, "Rory!", thinking it was her and Logan who were doing inappropriate things under the table. It wouldn't be the first time.

Logan and Rory looked at her totally innocently since they had learned their lesson after the last time.

"Grandma I…" Just then Rory saw her mother almost bursting, trying to hold back her laughter, and Luke's red face. '_Newlyweds,_' she thought, with a sigh. "It's just my shoe that fell off my foot, I tried to stop it," She lamely explained, shooting her mother a "_You're gonna thank me later_" look.

Emily just rolled her eyes, already knowing this excuse way too well.

Hoping that this would finally stop Lorelai, not that he was complaining about his wife's display of affection, just maybe just not in her parents house, with them at the same table; Luke went back to his meal, but he should have known better.

Lorelai's soft fingers found their place on his thigh, running slowly up and down. More up than down. He could feel the effect she was causing by this action. He had always problems when it came to controlling himself when feeling Lorelai's hands on him.

Now her hand was dangerously close to…

"Oh God!" Luke whispered, breathing out. His heart beating fast, he could feel the blood running out of his heart to another place. It wasn't helping that Lorelai hasn't stopped her movements. She had even added more pressure into it.

"Luke, are you all right? You look a little pale. Richard, doesn't he look a little pale to you?" Emily asked as Luke sat frozen in his place.

"I believe you're right Emily. Are you all right Luke?" Richard asked in his typical nonchalant manlier.

It took all of Luke's will power to say a word and not come right there especially with Lorelai's hand now gently massaging him through his pants, having way too much fun with torturing him.

"Yeah… I just… Lorelai could you show me where the rest room is?" he asked, but didn't wait for her respond, standing up and turning around so that no one would see in what state he was already in.

"Would you excuse us?" She smiled mischievously, knowing she got him there. She saw just her mother's confused look as she nodded, making her way after Luke.

"Luke! Wait!" she called running after him, but Luke was already making his way up the stairs, not even turning to look at her. She knew she was in trouble.

TBC?

* * *

wanna know what happens next? 


	2. Chapter 2

guess who's back again?

Ok it took a little longer, but I finally was able tofinish it!

i have to say a **HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL THO REVIEWED**! I mea it was a REALLY long time since so many people reviewed on my story and it makes me really happy! apparently the little spark is not lost;)

of course a huge thank you to Kari as well for being the real beta master!

However, not everything is as happy and great. it was brought to my attention that some other fic has almost the same scene during the dinner and when I read it I wanted not to finish ths one. But my good spirits helped a lot1 so I dedicate this to them! you know who you are guys:)

ok on wth the story! I was really treying to NOT go to much dirty withthis and keep it M raited lol

* * *

"Luke! Wait!" she called running after him, but Luke was already making his way up the stairs, not even turning to look at her. She knew she was in trouble.

"Luke!" Lorelai called after him when he didn't stop. He was already walking upstairs, taking two stairs a time.

"Luke, Hon, wait!" She tried again, catching him in the hallway as he was looking through every open door, apparently really looking for the bathroom.

He finally found what he was looking for and went inside. Lorelai stopped in her tracks, confused, but saw that he left the door opened wide. She made a few steps in the direction ready to ask what was really happening and if he was really mad at her when she felt his big, strong hand grabbing her around the waist and pulling her inside.

Everything happened so fast and the next thing Lorelai knew, she was pinned to the door of her parent's bathroom with Luke's hungry lips on her. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue demanding for entrance to her mouth. She couldn't do a thing, but just let him in.

Kissing Luke was always amazing. No matter how long they have been together and how many times they had kissed, it was always magical and amazing. She never thought she would be with someone whose every single kiss felt as if it was the first one in her life. And yet with Luke it really was that way. She remembered how during their honeymoon, there was this one time when they just laid in bed and kissed for so long that it seemed like hours, stopping only to catch their breaths or kiss other parts of their bodies. Yes, other than coffee and sex, Lorelai would have say that kissing was something that Luke was the best in.

Reluctantly, they finally managed to pull away, panting heavily. Lorelai already felt dizzy from the feeling inside that Luke's kisses had caused.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" Luke whispered, his lips barely an inch away from hers. They were so close that their eyelashes were touching one another, yet they were looking deep in each other's eyes.

"I am aware of that." Lorelai smiled at him, her hands traveling from his hair down his shoulders and his strong, muscular chest clad only with the thin material of his brown sweater. Her favorite.

"You know I can't resist you." Luke's hand movements almost mimicked hers, only stopping on the side of her breasts, squeezing them a little, causing a tiny moan from her mouth.

"That night on the beach proved the suspicions I had about it." She grinned at him, her eyes closing at the feeling of his touch on her body.

"We were in the middle of the dinner with your parents Lorelai." He tried to sound annoyed by her action downstairs, but kissing her exposed neck didn't help him keep up his act.

"What.. ah .. can I say.. ah… I can't resist you either." She managed to reply through groans, tilting her head to the side giving him a better access.

Soon her hands found their way to his belt, but his immediately covered hers, stopping her from undoing it.

"We can't do it here Lorelai," he said, but didn't sound very convinced.

"But I want you so much," she almost pleaded, her nose brushing against his, her right hand going lower.

"I want you too. So much," and as if to show her he was right, he thrust his hips forward, his hardness undeniable to her.

They kissed again, their lips were just like magnets to each other. One would never be able to see their strong attraction for each other if seeing them in public. They would look like a normal couple, sometimes even as an old married couple, never showing their affection in public. But once the doors were closed…

This however somehow changed the moment they both said: "I do". She was sure that during their reception he kissed her probably more times in front of everyone than he ever had before. Not to mention their honeymoon when every stranger could tell they were newlyweds.

Luke couldn't help but moan into her mouth as her hand gently massaged him through his pants. He knew that he couldn't be able to control himself for much longer if she kept on doing that. He was happy, she hasn't attacked his neck as well. Then he would be a goner.

Three seconds later, Lorelai was sucking on his neck, that special place just below his ear that always helped her to make him cave on whatever she wanted him to do.

She nipped, sucked and licked, causing him to moan with pleasure and moving his attention from the fact she was successfully getting rid of his pants at the same time.

"You're impossible," he groaned the moment his pants hit his ankles. One of her hands going to the inside of one of the legs of his plaid boxers just to find him hard, hot and ready for her. She stroked him a few times, knowing that would drive him even more crazy. Just before she knew he was going to moan loudly, she attached her mouth to his again, to make it unheard for anyone outside.

Luke couldn't wait any longer, pushing her even harder against the door, thrusting his hips into her hands, letting her know what he really wanted and needed at his point.

His hand traveled to her left thigh, which she immediately put around his leg, her heel ending almost on his butt. His hand now near her ankle went higher over her leg, stroking it softly, but enough to make a shiver run through her whole body. He could feel tiny goose bumps showing up on her skin. The moment his hand reached the material of her dress he didn't stop. He went higher, pulling the material higher in the process till he reached the back of her thigh that lead to her butt. He brushed over her panties and went straight to the skin of her stomach. Lorelai was already pulling his boxers down, freeing him out of the tightness of them. She looked down and smiled shyly at the sight of him. Luke was a beautiful man. Strong, mighty and hot yet delicate, all at once.

His hand finally went back down again, brushing the front of her panties again, but not stopping, just going lower between her legs. He could feel how wet she already was.

His other hand was pulling down the thin strap of her dress, exposing one of her rosy breasts, since she hasn't been wearing bra. Her nipple already hard, just waiting for him to touch it.

The whole time they kept gazing into each other eyes, apart from that one time she looked down. They were able to say everything just by looking at one another. There was need, want, lust, passion, pleasure but most importantly there was the unbelievable love that somehow made them really find each other after all those years of hiding deep in their hearts.

After running his fingers few more times between her legs, Luke helped Lorelai take off her lacy panties. After finally locking the door, they moved away from the door, still remaining just a few inches away from each other. Their bodies brushing against one another in the process.

Finally feeling the cold of the opposite wall, Luke let his hand went around her waist, down her firm, round butt that he just loved watching when she moved, although he would never that admit out loud, even if he knew she knew how much he loved it.

Turning around so that she was once again against the wall, he pulled her up and she immediately locked her ankles around his waist.

They kissed again. They felt they were the only ones on the world. They didn't care where they were or who was waiting for them in the dinning room. Still with his tongue deep in her mouth, Luke took himself in one hand, bringing it to her opening. With one strong thrust he was inside of her, causing them both to moan into each other mouths. They broke the kiss, their foreheads touching, both breathing heavily. After a tiny sigh that Lorelai always let out when she was ready Luke started to move.

Slow at first, but after feeling her clench her muscles around him, he started to move faster and more forcefully.

He was sucking on the exposed skin of her chest, as she was whispering into his ear words of encouragement. Both of her arms were wrapped around his neck, hands in his hair.

"I love you," she repeated over and over again adding "Faster", "Harder" and , "Oh god" in between. They both knew they were close. Luke's movement was almost erratic as her hips met his every thrust. The bathroom was filled with the sounds of their bodies slapping against one another and moans and groans that they were trying to subdue by kissing, or biting on each other's exposed skin.

Luke knew that it would take Lorelai just few more thrusts, since she was repeating his name like a mantra, so he squeezed one of her butt cheeks with one hand and her exposed breast with another, kissing her with all he had at the same time.

In and out. In and out. Two more thrusts later she was over the edge, almost screaming into his mouth as the unbelievable feeling overtook her. Three seconds later he was there with her.

They clutched onto each other tightly, panting uncontrollably.

Meanwhile downstairs.

Emily was getting annoyed that Luke and Lorelai hadn't showed up after already 15 minutes. She wanted to send the maid for them, but, almost horrified, Rory stopped her saying that they would soon come back, that sometimes it's better to give them some time to just talk (even if she could only fear what was really happening up there). She even volunteered to go for them herself if it would take any more time for them to join everyone back in the dinning room.

Back upstairs.

Lorelai was fixing herself, observing Luke in the mirror with a look of adoration on her face.

She turned around just as he was fixing his belt. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" he asked her, pulling her closer to him, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Hmmm..?" She pretended to think about it, which caused him to roll his eyes.

"I can't believe we did it here." Luke shook his head, his hands running up and down her back.

"Well Hon, it's not our fault that since I went off the pill we're in a…. productive mood." she smiled brightly at him, thinking how they both agreed they wanted to have a baby, and waiting for it to happen longer than necessary was out of the question. "Oh god!" Lorelai's eyes went wide.

"What? What's wrong?" Luke asked worried and concerned, the smile he was wearing on his face quickly disappearing.

"As much as I want a little Danes, I hope we haven't conceived it now. I mean how gross it would be if we created little him or her in my parent's bathroom. God only knows what they were doing here when they were younger." Lorelai went on a full rant, something that she had learned from Luke during the whole time they were together.

"Aww Jeez!" was his only, a horrified remark, clearly reflected in the look on his face.

Downstairs in the dining room.

Rory was about ready to go check on them when both Luke and Lorelai joined the others.

"What the hell the two of you were doing!" Emily asked irritated, tightly gripping her glass of wine.

"Well, Luke didn't feel well so I had to help him," Lorelai explained, not looking her mother in the eyes as she and Luke returned to their seats.

"I'm perfectly fine now" Luke replied after clearing his throat but before Emily asked him about it.

From the other end of the table Logan looked at Luke and Lorelai.

She had rosy cheeks, and you could see a tiny red mark on the skin of her neck that was almost all covered with her hair. Luke on the other hand couldn't get rid of that tiny little smile in the corner of his lips, not to mention his hair looked as if it had a life of its own once again.

Waiting for a moment when no one was looking at them, Logan leaned closer to Rory and whispered:

"Next time, you're showing me the bathroom."

THE END

* * *

So? what do you think? was it worth spending time on reading? wanna tell me what you think?

Well if you liked then I'm mulling over another little-fluffy-dirty fic, but I'm not sure about it yet:)


End file.
